


The Biggest Match of the Year

by bakercrown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the story didn't cooperate, i meant for this to be fluffy, will be a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/pseuds/bakercrown
Summary: After restoring Jacob's memories, Queenie decides to take Jacob out to the country to let him try flying a broom despite her own fear of flying. She gets more than she bargained for when he decides to help her get over her fear... And evenmorethan she had planned when Jacob decides he wants to see wizarding sports in action.Which brings Queenie to one very interesting question: How does she get a nomaj into a Wizarding sporting event with no one noticing?I had this idea pre-COG, so this contains no spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen COG and you're like me and Jaqueenie is your OTP for HP.... You probably need this as much as I do, and there's nothing to my knowledge in canon that says Muggles can't fly brooms! ~~Though I haven't read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ yet, so forgive me if there's something in there that says he can't... I really need to pick up that book, it's embarrassing as a Potter fan that I haven't.~~ Anyway, enjoy the shameless fluff!

Jacob parked the car be the side of the road. They both climbed out, muscles sore from the drive out of the city. Queenie already felt slightly sick. How did nomajs drive those things everywhere? _So_ many bumps. 

Jacob shut the car door on his side and walked over to Queenie. He put an arm on her shoulder. "You okay, baby? You look pale." 

"Just ain't used to them cars," Queenie said breathlessly. She placed her hands on her cheeks and took several long deep breaths. Fresh, crisp, non-polluted air. Good. Still, at least this would give her an excuse not to have to fly with him. She dug through the car and pulled out her and Tina's brooms. She handed him Tina's broom and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Have at it, sweetheart. You just mount it and kick off." 

Jacob beamed like a kid a in a candy store. Then after a moment, the excitement was gone as worry overtook his mind. He surveyed the field there were facing, frowning.

_What if someone spots us?_ Jacob thought. He glanced at the broom despite himself, longing in his gaze. 

If only Jacob would just enjoy the moment: Spring was coming. The leaves on the trees were growing back in in a bright shade of green and colorful flowers were beginning to pop up in tiny buds. A pity the flowers hadn't bloomed further or she'd make flower necklaces while Jacob flew. Not to mention, the sun was out! It warmed her skin so much she was glad she had brought a blanket. It would be lovely to lie down and enjoy the heat while Jacob had fun on the broom. 

"You sure MACUSA ain't gonna find out about this?" Jacob asked, worried, hesitant, finally voicing the worry she had known he'd been battling on the car ride. If she hadn't been focused on trying not to vomit all over the car, she would have dealt with his worry then. "I don't want them finding out about this and you getting in trouble, Queenie." 

His concern was _adorable_. Especially that little frown line he had between his eyes. She rubbed his shoulder. "Aw, don't worry, honey. I've already put all sorts of spells so that nomajs won't see what we're doing here." 

"Then how come I can see this?" He gestured at the meadow. 

"Because I _want_ you to," Queenie said. They stood inches apart and Queenie drunk this in: She was with the man that she loved, ready to have a fun day. "Now go, have fun." She nudged his arm with her elbow. 

"Ain't you gonna come?"

Queenie dug in the car for the blanket, her old broom still stuck under her arm. 

"Nah. I'm still sick from the car. I wanna lie down right now. Go on without me, honey." She walked over a few paces from the car and spread out her blanket, a worn blue and red one left over from her and Tina's days at Ilvermorny. What a perfect day. Jacob was going to be so happy. Not to mention Teenie was out of town for the week chasing a suspect on MACUSA's orders right now--she wouldn't have to deal with Teen harassing her about dating a nomaj. In fact, the apartment would be deserted tonight... Her stomach jerked with nerves and excitement when she considered what that might mean for later.

Queenie sank to her knees on the blanket as Jacob climbed on the broom, Queenie placed her own broom next to her and eyed it anxiously. Then Jacob kicked off and Queenie forgot her worries about possibly having to fly later. His reaction was just as Queenie had hoped: He soared high into the air, whooping loudly as he climbed higher and high. Queenie beamed. She had _known_ he would love this, and he so needed something to make him smile. Avoiding MACUSA's detection was getting to be hard, they needed to take every moment of happiness they could find. 

Jacob flew from one end of the meadow to the other, slowly at first, but then growing more bold, speeding up. Jacob flew over a few trees, sending a pair of hummingbirds flying out of the trees, shrieking as they flapped away. Jacob chuckled, his face flushed with happiness. 

"A shame you weren't a wizard." For multiple reasons, honestly. Life would be so much less complicated if Jacob had just been a wizard selling magical pastries. "You'd have made a wonderful Quodpot player." 

Jacob flew closer to the ground so they could talk easier. 

"What's Quodpot?" His voice was loud so that she could hear him from up in the air.

"Uh--" How to even explain it without it sounding nuts? "It's a American wizard sport played on broomstick. Eleven players, you try and get a ball into a pot on the other team's end of the field before it explodes." 

Jacob's jaw dropped. His mind filled with the image of the two of them in a stadium watching a match and munching on cinnamon sticks. 

"That would be lovely," Queenie agreed. She frowned. That would be a wonderful next date, but how the hell would she sneak a nomaj into a Wizarding sporting area? She bit her lip. No matter, she would make it happen, somehow. If it would make Jacob happy, she'd find a way. 

"Could we go?" Jacob asked, hopeful, yet afraid. _Might not be worth the risk of getting caught, though. You can't get into trouble for me, Queenie._

This wonderful man, always so concerned about her safety. 

"We can't live our lives in fear, sweetie," Queenie responded, her mind already working through ways to get Jacob past MACUSA's anti-nomaj security. She clasped her hands, deep in thought. "There's no reason we couldn't go watch a Quodpot game as long as we aren't cautious and prepared." Hopefully. 

Jacob did a fist pump. "YES!" The excitement in Jacob's voice made the stress of figuring out a plan to make that happen without getting herself arrested and him Obliviated already made the crazy idea of sneaking Jacob into a place filled with MACUSA wizards worth it. 

"So," he grinned down at her, "now that we've got our next date planned, you want to come and soar with me, Queen?" 

Queenie's heart fluttered. She _loved_ when he called her Queen. 

"I, ah--" Rabbits, now she would _have_ to tell him! Why couldn't he have just forgotten his fixation with getting her on a broom in the excitement of going to see a Wizard sport? 

"Come on, you got to be feeling better by now, honey, and I want you to see this view!"

He looked so excited, she couldn't just let him down. Queenie picked up the broom, frowning. Why did her love for Jacob Kowalski have to be so much stronger than her fear of heights? 

_For Jacob. For Jacob. For Jacob_. 

Queenie mounted the broom and kicked off, gritting her teeth and squaring her shoulders. She could do this. The very-distant ground wouldn't be that bad once Jacob was by her side. He made everything better. She aimed her broom at Jacob and jerked the broom upwards. Why did she have to be so afraid? Why couldn't she be as brave as Teen? Tina wouldn't have trouble with a broom. Queenie kept her eyes focused on Jacob, her one goal and the reason she was doing this. 

The only problem was once she was floating next to Jacob, she _could see the ground_. In her mind's eye she saw herself falling to the ground, a Queenie-pancake. Her hands shook as she stared at the ground in wide-eyed horror. 

"So _that's_ why you didn't want to join me," Jacob said, realization hitting. He closed the gap that separated them. "Look at me, babe. Look at me." 

Queenie slowly took her eyes off the field below then and let her eyes met Jacob's. It was hard to breathe up here and she clung tightly to her broom, knuckles white, trying her hardest to keep her eyes on Jacob, so she didn't have to look at the ground. There was _so_ much of it and it was _so_ far away. Jacob put his hands on her shoulders. His grip on her shoulders was strong, steady, safe. 

"I got you, okay?" He looked into her eyes, seeing her fear and terror without needing to read her mind. "Do you really think I would let you fall, Queenie Goldstein?"

Well... 

"No, but--"

"No 'buts,' Queenie--do you trust me?"

"With my life, sweetheart," anything else would be a lie. 

"Then--" Jacob wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. "Then look with me and let's see what we can see--" He gestured at the New York skyline in the distance. "Look, there's home, Queenie. Doesn't the city look beautiful from up here?" 

Well, it _did_ , all those tall and shiney skyscrapers, with the sun hitting them in the perfect light. She took another long, deep, breath. In. Out. She was safe. Jacob had her. He wouldn't let her fall. Queenie leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around Jacob for extra security. She gave a shaky nod. 

"And--" Jacob continued. It really was cute how excited this made him. "Look Queenie, if you look over to the far left, there's a little waterfall! You never see those in the city!" Queenie glanced in the direction Jacob pointed in and saw what he was looking at. It was a indeed a waterfall, with several drops as the water continued it's way down it's tiny path through the woods. 

"Aww!" Queenie said, forgetting to be afraid. She allowed her breathing to return to normal, but didn't let go of Jacob--she was _all_ for having an excuse to cuddle. 

"So, you doing better?" Jacob asked, kissing Queenie's hair. 

"Mmmhmm," Queenie whispered. She liked the way his breath tickled her hair. "Thanks for helping me get over my fear, sweetie." 

"Anything for my Queen."

Queenie blushed. _His Queen_. "You know when you're this cute I'm gonna have no choice but to get you those Quodpot tickets, right?"

"All in my master plan."

They both dissolved into giggles. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie's powers overwhelm her while they wait in line to be approved by security.

Getting herself and Jacob to the campsite hadn’t been a challenge—Queenie had merely created a Portkey from an old tin can that would have been thrown away and off they’d gone. Their first problem had been that it turned out Jacob really, _really_ didn’t like Portkeys.

The moment they both broke away from the Portkey, arriving in the desert of the Southern US, Jacob began to retch out his breakfast, which was how Queenie now stood next to Jacob, rubbing his back.

“It’s all right, honey, let it all out,” Queenie said soothingly. Being a No-Maj, Jacob’s reaction to the Portkey could have been a lot worse. What broke Queenie’s heart were Jacob’s thoughts about her seeing him like this:

_… Humiliating way to start a date with such an amazing dame._

_… Any chance of her taking you out on another date again has gone out the window._

_… This was fun while it lasted._

Once Jacob had stopped, Queenie Vanished the bile with a simple wave of her wand, and gently turned his head toward hers.

“You haven’t ruined anything, sweetheart,” Queenie kissed him on the cheek. “Lots of wizards don’t do well with Portkeys. I don’t think less of you.”

_Really?_ –“Really?”

Why did this sweet man think her paying attention to him was such a surprise? She loved spending time with him—and why wouldn’t she? He had such a good heart. He was worth fighting for, every single time. She wished he could read her mind just so he could understand that how he saw himself wasn’t how she felt about him.

“Of course,” she said, smiling. She grabbed her suitcase and handed Jacob his own and they started their walk to the campsite where they would have to check in. The very thought made Queenie want to vomit. They’d practiced their story a million times but—would it be enough?

Jacob felt just as nervous: _I can’t be the reason she goes to prison. I won’t know otherwise if we get caught, but if she goes to jail…_

“We’ve gone over this plan a million times,” Queenie reminded him. He worried about her every day, and yet somehow, it never stopped feeling like the most romantic thing in the world to her. The idea that no matter where they went or what they did, Jacob Kowalski would always be thinking about her, wondering if she was safe, if she was happy.

“And if something goes wrong, hon?” He cast her a nervous glance, his hand holding the case shaking.

She gave him a carefree smile and a shrug as they followed the dirt path. The desert heat made Queenie glad she had foregone makeup—a rarity for her. “Then at least I’ll be paying the price for something that made me happy, instead of sitting in my apartment wishing I was brave enough to take the chance to be with you.”

_Still, I ain’t worth prison_.

“Will you stop saying that?” Queenie said, partly angry and sad that he kept putting himself down. She stopped and looked at him. “Jacob, you are the bravest and most generous man I have ever met—and I’m a Legilimens, remember?” She tapped her head. “You are so, so good, honey. You’re the only one worthy of me. Trust me.”

Jacob had stopped, too, staring at Queenie, amazed. “I—I—I—“

_I’m just an ordinary guy, and yet she talks about me like I’m a prince or something_.

“Your humility is definitely a part of your charm,” Queenie said, placing a hand on Jacob’s cheek, rubbing her thumb against his skin. “Now come on, sweetie, let’s get this over with.”

She would be happier the sooner they did: Her heart pounded just thinking about going through the security checkpoint. Whatever she had bravely told Jacob, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t nervous. Despite not wanting them to live their lives in fear, it didn’t take _away_ the fear of prison.

Still, they got their place in the queue with little trouble. They were in line between a cloaked husband and wife with two unruly children whose out loud external and internal screaming quickly gave Queenie a headache, and an elderly couple musing if Cincinnati or Houston would take the Quodpot Cup.

“I DOT NOT TAKE YOUR TOY BROOM,” the little girl in front of them yelled at her brother, her hands in fists. The brother knelt in front of a suitcase, the contains pouring out. _HE ALWAYS GANGS UP ON ME AND IT’S NOT FAIR_.

“THEN WHERE IS IT?” The brother pointed a hand dramatically at his sister from where he knelt. _SHE ALWAYS LIES ABOUT EVERYTHING AND MOM AND DAD ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE BECAUSE SHE’S YOUNGER_.

Queenie’s hands flew to her temples.

_Children are ridiculous_ , thought the old man behind Queenie. _Those idiotic parents need to get their children in line_.

Queenie’s breath began to rattle. Oh, she hated how her powers soaked up everything, even in crowds. She didn’t want to be in this line. She didn’t. She could barely take in anything, she wasn’t even sure how Jacob was doing next to her.

“Could you have left your broom at home, Charlie?” The father asked his son, frowning. _Always a meltdown, everywhere we go. Why did Mom have to be sick THIS week?_ Queenie winced as the father mentally screamed the word “this.”

_Queenie?_ It was Jacob, as concerned about her as ever, his thoughts quiet and gentle _. You okay, babe?_

“I DIDN’T LEAVE IT AT HOME, I PACKED IT IN MY SUITCASE AND SHE TOOK IT.”

Queenie’s heart banged against her ribs. Please let it be their turn soon, talking with Aurors would be better than this mental screaming…

_Queenie?_ Jacob gently prodded again. She felt his hand wrap around hers and she squeezed it, a lifeline now.

“STOP BLAMING ME,” the sister screamed back. _I DON’T WANT TO SPEND THE WHOLE TRIP GROUNDED._

Queenie let out a sob, her head still buried in her hands. She couldn’t handle this, it was too much, too much…

Jacob pulled Queenie to his chest, smoothing her hair.

_It’s okay. Don’t cry, baby. We won’t be behind them forever_.

Queenie allowed herself to bury her head in Jacob’s chest, a comforting place in her unease.

_Is that blond afraid of crowds? Why do stupid people get tickets for an event like this if they can’t even handle a simple trip out of the house?_

Queenie moaned into Jacob’s coat. The line moved forward and her headache increased as the queue inched forward. Jacob, ever supportive, kept an arm around her the whole time.

By the time it was their turn, Queenie still had a headache from the family that had been in front of them. She clutched her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Jacob released Queenie from his grip that she needed to hand over the paperwork--the paperwork that in Jacob's case she had faked.

“You alright, madam?” The ticketer asked her, looking concerned. The woman dealing with tickets was a red-haired woman in her fifties with a kind face.

Queenie nodded, hands still on her head. She took her hands off her head to reach into her case and pull out their papers. Her heart thundered along as she passed her and Jacob’s documentation onto the ticketer.

She examined them, a crease quickly forming in-between her eyes as she eyed the paperwork.

“Your companion is a Goldstein from Poland, uh-huh? A squib?”

Queenie nodded, unable to look the woman in the eye for her migraine, her eyes narrowed.

“He don’t speak a word of English,” Queenie mumbled. “He’s a distant cousin.” Jacob remained quiet during the exchange, a hand on Queenie’s arm. Everything right now depended on this woman believing Queenie. She didn’t know if that could happen right now when all she wanted to do was sink to the ground and sob for how badly her head hurt.

_Hm_ , the ticketer thought. _Something doesn’t seem right about those papers._ _Is there even a branch of the Goldsteins in Poland?_

Queenie’s heart skipped a beat.

They were doomed. This was the end, all because she wasn’t strong enough.

_Queenie, what’s going on? What’s she thinking?_ Jacob’s anxiety, wafting strongly off him right now, made Queenie want to vomit. She would never see Jacob again. He would have his memory wiped a second time, and she would be flung into a dark hole in the ground, an example of what happened when American witches or wizards dared to challenge the status quo.

The ticketer looked back up at them, glancing Queenie up and down.

“I think I’ll need to get someone to take a look at this,” she said, getting up. She raised her voice. “I’ll be back soon!”

Moans both internal and external exploded from the crowd. Queenie’s hands flew up to her temples again. She kept her eyes squeezed shut. Don’t cry, don’t cry. She couldn’t cry.

Jacob’s arm moved from her arm to wrap itself around her shoulder.

Queenie swallowed. Oh, this was the end…

Footsteps approached. Oh, she didn’t want to look, the blackness of her eyelids was a better sight than the Aurors coming.

_What the hell?_ Jacob was so shocked, Queenie had to look up.

It was Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on a scale, how concerned/upset do you think Tina is going to be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina helps Jacob and Queenie out of their fix--what comes next?

Queenie wasn’t sure if the strong relief coursing its way through her body applied totally to her or if some of it belonged to Jacob. Maybe it was a combination of both. Teenie was here. Teen would make everything better. She wouldn’t be happy to find her and Jacob here, but she would help them.

Tina’s eyes landed on her and Jacob, and Queenie felt a tangle of emotions coming from her sister. Concern for Queenie and her obvious headache. Rage they were here. Well, fine, Tina was mad at her, she could take that, Queenie had expected her to be upset…

Tina surveyed them both. She was at least a good enough actress that her rage wasn’t written all over her face. Tina glanced at the red haired ticketer and then and Queenie and Jacob as she took their papers.

“You see Auror Goldstein?” The ticketer said, sounding triumphant.  “There isn’t any Goldsteins in Poland! It’s just like I was trying to tell you.”

Tina’s brow narrowed. Tina was coming up with a story! Good. If Queenie weren’t dealing with such a huge migraine, she would read the woman’s mind, and either find a way to appeal to her sympathy or blackmail her, but the idea of using her gift on purpose right now made acid rise up in her throat… Queenie swallowed it and forced herself to remain in the present, with Tina and Jacob, to not retreat into the pounding prison of her mind…

“There aren’t any Polish Goldsteins that _you_ know of,” Tina said, handing the paperwork back to the ticketer. Jacob and Queenie glanced from the ticketer and then back to Tina.

 _What is Tina planning?_ Jacob wondered next to her, shifting nervously next to her. Queenie wished she could tell him. She just hoped Tina’s plan would work. She squeezed Jacob’s hand, hoping he would get the message. _Watch and see._

“I don’t understand,” the ticketer said, frowning.

Behind Queenie, the crowd was getting restless.

_Hurry up._

_I haven’t eaten since six o’clock. It’s now twelve!_

_My ankles hurt from all this standing._

_URGH._

Queenie resisted the urge to cradle her head again. _Bum-bum, bum-bum…_ Would the pounding ever stop?

“Well, our grandfather,” Tina gestured at Queenie. “Had a brother who had a falling out with the rest of the family. Such a huge fight that he moved all the way to Poland.” She glanced at Jacob. “We’re _trying_ to have a family reunion. Bring the lost branch of the family back in to the fold. And it’s not like it’s easy. Very emotional time for all of us.” Tina glanced at Queenie. “I mean, look at Queenie. She’s overcome with emotion!”

Well, that was one way of covering her breakdown. Excellent, an excuse meant she didn’t have to pretend she wasn’t suffering. She buried her head in her hands.

Jacob rubbed her back.

“We have years worth of family misconceptions and heartache to work through,” Tina continued, laying the story on thick. “And I’m overloaded working security for this event and now we have to bother ourselves with a paperwork error?”

The ticket lady looked embarrassed.

“I’m very sorry, Auror Goldstein,” she swallowed, sweat dampening her brow. _I don’t want the headache of dealing with this Auror. I’ve already got angry customers lined up as far as the eye can see_. “Uh, why don’t you just send me the corrected version after the event?” The ticketer picked up a pamphlet on the match and began to fan herself. “I mean, you’re an auror! Your word is enough for me.”

 _Yeah, and Graves was supposed to be an auror, too_ , Tina thought. _If she’s letting Queenie and Jacob in when she shouldn’t be, who knows how many others this woman is letting slip by._ Urgh, _going to be a long night tonight_ …

Still, Tina didn’t question their good luck. She gently pried Queenie’s case from her hands and passed it to Jacob, wrapped an arm around Queenie, and led to way into the campsite. As they walked away from the crowded line, the mental voices began to subside and Queenie’s headache eased up slightly.

“Whoa,” Jacob said next to Queenie as the campsite came into view. _This is seriously awesome!_

Undoubtedly, Jacob’s excitement had something to do with magic. Queenie dropped her hands from her temples and allowed herself to truly take in her surroundings now that they were free of security, now that she wasn’t drowning in the thoughts of loud strangers.

 _Then_ she saw why Jacob was excited.

The campers had gone crazy with the tents. As usual at those events, wizards had to show off for each other. Some of the tents were shaped like palaces others had swimming pools in their backyards, some had balconies.

Tina laughed at Jacob’s boyish excitement. _Why are you so difficult to dislike, Kowalski?_

“MACUSA tries to keep them from showing off like this so the local No-Majs don’t notice, but—” she gestured at the gather of tents further on down the hill— “as you can see, it’s a losing battle.”

Tina continued to lead Jacob and Queenie down the hill towards the tents, Queenie bracing herself for another blast of thoughts.

 _It’s not far to my tent_ , Tina assured Queenie telepathically. _Tough it out for another minute or so and you’ll have a rest once we’re out of this._

Meanwhile, despite the headache, Queenie was touched by Jacob’s devotion. She knew he desperately wanted to explore the entire campsite, both from his excited thoughts and the way his eyes roved over everything, and yet he stayed fastened to Queenie’s side.

Sweet, wonderful man.

All the more reason that she had to fight for him. She wouldn’t let anything or anyone tear them apart.

Through a row of large and flashy tents and weaving their way in and out of tents of varying sizes, the journey was, as Tina had told her, a little over a minute long.

Queenie clamped her hands to her ears the whole way through the camp, though it did little to alleviate her headache, desperately glad that Tina had an arm protectively around her. She leaned into her sister as they walked.

Tina had always, since they’d been small, meant safety and refuge. Tina, who had jinxed any kid at Ilvermorny that called Queenie a freak for her natural Legilimency. Tina, who had snuck into the hospital wing at Ilvermorny with a hot pot of soup and Queenie’s homework that time Queenie had been too ill to go to leave bed. Tina, who fiercy disapproved of her relationship with Jacob, and yet had never ratted her out to MACUSA.

Queenie would do anything for Tina.

Queenie knew Tina’s tent the moment they arrived: It was practical and a simple gray, with absolutely no flairs. Tina’s mind flashed to memories of putting it together and Queenie saw that her sister, ever a rule follower, had struggled a whole morning to put the thing together without magic.

Tina ushered Queenie inside, where it quickly became clear that even though the outside looked mundane, the inside was _not_. Tina had charmed it to be roughly the size of their apartment on the inside, despite the fact that the outside was about as big as an apartment stoop back home.

There was a decent sized kitchen that Jacob already itched to make himself at home. _I need to make Tina a big batch of chocolate chip cookies to thank her for getting us out of this mess!_

Queenie smiled at Jacob.

To the left, there was a small sitting room with a beat up red couch that Tina led Queenie to and sat her down at, as well as a small bedroom off in the back corner, with a tiny bed, Tina’s trunk with the initials TG that was battered from her Ilvermorny days, a small bookshelf with tomes on defense against the dark arts, and a bedside table where a sneakoscope rested.

Lying next to Queenie on the couch was a gossip magazine, bearing the title **NEWT SCAMANDER TO WED**. Queenie’s heart sank. Tina hadn’t told her this before she’d left for work three days ago. Had she not known then? Poor Teen…

Tina flushed, frustrated that Queenie had seen the magazine.

“ _Evanesco_ ,” Tina said, aiming her wand at the magazine and Vanishing it.

Queenie looked from the place where the magazine had been, to Tina. “Don’t you want to talk about it, Teen?” Queenie asked, unable to put the subject away now that she knew.

 _Your concern is making it hard for me to be angry at you, stop_ , Tina said. Behind them was the sound of a cabinet door shutting and Tina stared at Jacob, who hadn’t been able to resist the siren call of Tina’s kitchen.

“Why are you making a mess in my kitchen, Jacob?” Tina demanded, sounding careworn. Indeed, Jacob had sat their bags down by the door, and had already had spread out across the counter half of everything needed to make a batch of cookies. Queenie’s smile widened. This man. _This man_ . He was _hers_.

“I’m not making a mess, I’m making you _cookies_ ,” Jacob corrected. “Chocolate chip, right? Queenie told me a while ago that they’re your favorite.”

“Well— _thanks?_ ” Tina said, thrown for a loop. Queenie heard Tina’s stomach rumble and she tried her hardest not to laugh. Jacob went back to his baking. Tina turned back to Queenie, who was still staring at the place where the magazine had been.

“Teenie, if you just _wrote_ to Newt—” Queenie began.

“He made his choice and it wasn’t me,” Tina said pointedly. She crossed her arms to her chest.

“Are you seriously going to be believe a gossip magazine?” Jacob said, as he put the last of the ingredients on the counter. Milk. Eggs. Better. Flour. And, of course chocolate chips; all there. “Queenie’s right—just write to Newt,” Jacob continued, “he’ll tell you it was just some reporter lying to stir up magazine sales and that he’s crazy about you and everything will be fine!”

Everything he said made Queenie fall more in love with him. Her eyes sparkled as she continued to marvel at Jacob. Tina peeked down at Queenie, her expression downcast.

“Maybe.” _But I doubt it._ Tina waved her wand and a kettle flew past Jacob over to the sink and began to fill itself with hot water. Once it had enough water to provide several cups of tea, it floated to the stove, which turned itself on. Another wave of Tina’s wand and several tea bags fluttered down from the cabinet, as well as mugs.

Tina then pointed her wand at her trunk, which sat in at the far end of the tent near her bed. _“Accio chocolate!”_ A chocolate bar flew from Tina’s trunk across the room, and into Tina’s non-wand arm. She tossed it at Queenie.

“Enough talking about my love life and eat that,” Tina said, a stubbornness in her voice that said that she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Queenie bit into the chocolate obientantly and sighed. It was good chocolate. Not as good as the future-cookies Jacob currently mixed together in a bowl, but good enough to lift her spirits.

“Thanks, Teen,” Queenie mumbled.

“No problem,” Tina replied with a heavy sigh. She slowly sank onto the couch beside Queenie and watched Jacob thoughtfully. Queenie quickly took another bite of chocolate, knowing her sister well enough to know a lecture was coming.  

 _You’re lucky to have him,_ Tina thought at Queenie. She paused. _But you have to realize what a close-call today was._

Queenie swallowed her chocolate and sighed. “Here it comes.”

 _Don’t get like that. I’m trying to look out for you,_ Tina replied.

“By telling me to be unhappy?” Queenie said, rolling her eyes.

Jacob, at this point, had a cookie sheet out and now rolled the dough into little balls to place on the tray. “Can someone please fill me in on what Tina is saying?” He glanced over from his spot in the kitchen at the Goldstein sisters.

“Oh, it’s the usual,” Queenie said, bitter as poison. “ _‘It’ll be easier if you end it now,’_ blah, blah.” Her fingers formed air quotes around the words.

“I was _trying_ to keep this conversation between just us,” Tina said to Queenie. She looked at Jacob. “I don’t dislike _you_ , Jacob. If things were different—”

“I know it’s not personal, Tina,” Jacob said, sounding sad. He turned back to the cookies.

Tina stood up.

“Well, with that out of the way, then, I’m going to be frank,” Tina said. Queenie stood up, too, starting to feel angry. “You two would have been caught today if I hadn’t shown up.” Tina stared at Queenie. “Jacob doesn’t fully understand our world, so I don’t blame today completely on him, he couldn’t understand the risks you’d be taking, but Queenie?” Tina moaned, flinging up her hands. “What possessed you to think this was a good idea?”

“Hey,” Jacob said, sliding the tray into the oven, and setting a timer. “It was my idea to start with.”

Queenie was touched. “Aw, thank you for defending my honor, honey, but I got this.”

“I’ll always be here to defend you.” Jacob turned towards the sisters, but stood at a distance.

Queenie blushed. “I love you, too.”

Queenie glanced away from Jacob, face still hot and turned back to Tina. “I—”

 _I just don’t get how you could be this idiotic_ , Tina thought. _You know your powers overwhelm you in large crowds!_

Queenie narrowed her eyes at Tina in a way that she hoped silently conveyed _I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ‘say’ that_. “I haven’t had to be in a crowd this big in a while,” Queenie said, hating how choked up she sounded. “I thought I could handle it.”

Jacob looked confused. “What—”

“Her powers overwhelm her in large groups of people,” Tina explained, crossing her arms. “Something that has been a problem since we were kids. Clearly something she decided not to enlighten you on before bringing you here.”

Queenie looked over at Jacob. Merlin, today wasn’t supposed to go this way. To make things worse, she could feel tears pooling in her eyes. She did her best to blink them away. She would _not_ break down during this conversation.

“I thought I’d be stronger,” Queenie said to Jacob. “For you. I didn’t want you to think I was weak—and you were so excited for the whole thing,” Queenie hugged herself a little as she spoke. Queenie’s blush crept back up again. “I wanted to impress you, if I’m honest, sweetheart.”

Tina looked incredibly heavy-hearted as she glanced from Queenie to Jacob. She pocketed her wand and walked towards the door.

“I just—I can’t force the two of you to end the relationship,” Tina said. “But the longer it goes on, the more it’s going to hurt when you realize it can’t go anywhere. If you two truly care about each other—just consider it.”

Tina left the tent, her thoughts mostly on how keen she was to get back to work to take her mind off this sad family situation.

“Hey Tina!” Jacob took off after her. Queenie followed him to the tent’s doorway. “The cookies aren’t done yet! Ain’t you gonna stay? We can try and talk it out?—” Oh, the fact that he _wanted_ to work things out with Tina, for her sake. Queenie squeezed his hand.

Tina smiled slightly. “That’s really sweet of you, Jacob, but I need to get back to work.”

With that, she Disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I _love_ writing Tina. :D Anyway, I've got a beta now, which is why there was a slight wait for this chapter. I'm _hoping_ the next chapter will be up by December 12th at the latest. However, my birthday is at the beginning of December, and the holiday season is starting, so who knows. *shrug* Definitely before Christmas Day! Hope you liked the chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wind down a little after Tina leaves, but not completely. Queenie is still worried about her and Jacob's future.

Queenie had never felt worse in her life as she stood there in the doorway of Tina's tent; not even when she’d had to leave Jacob in the Obliviating rain she thought would take all of his memories of her, all of his love for her. 

No, it hurt much worse for Tina to tell her to give up Jacob. 

Queenie had never felt this way about anyone. When most guys saw her, they just wanted sex. It was an uncomfortable fact that Queenie was well aware of, due to her powers. But Jacob saw her, and loved her. While he  _ did _ think she was beautiful, it was an afterthought to him—he loved her kindness, her determination, even her good cooking, far more than he loved her body. 

Then there was the Legilimency. Most guys who  _ wanted  _ to get to know her, found out and ran for the hills. She finally found a guy that didn't just want a one-night stand, who wasn't turned off by her abilities and running—and Tina wanted her to give that up? And Jacob wasn’t just  _ a _ guy who met those bare minimum requirements of not minding her powers and wanting a real relationship, he was a  _ good _ man, a  _ kind _ man. 

Queenie gripped the door of the tent until her knuckles turned white, her breathing shallow. 

"Queenie," Jacob said, spotting how pale she had gotten. "Hey." He gently put a hand to her cheek, and turned her face to his. Queenie’s heart skipped a beat at the feel of his gentle fingers on her cheek.  "Hey. I ain't going anywhere, baby, okay? Don't look so scared." His face was understanding and sympathetic. It made her want to believe that he was right. 

Jacob was her rock. She couldn't give him up—why couldn't Tina understand that? Wasn't that how she felt about Newt? Queenie flung her arms around Jacob. "Oh, honey," Queenie said. "Teenie just don't get it." Queenie enjoyed Jacob's affectionate embrace. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his hug, holding onto him as though she expected MACUSA officials to start swarming them and drag Jacob away at any second.  "I'm not going to let go," she promised him, "I'm not." 

And yet there was a small voice in the back of her mind that wouldn't leave her alone: Tina was right about one thing. They had almost gotten caught today. If Tina hadn't happened to be working at this event, Queenie would be sitting in a jail cell right now, and Jacob wouldn't know who she was. 

Was she getting too cocky? Too arrogant? Had she overestimated herself, thought herself immune to MACUSA's wrath? Well, she could never let herself get that overconfident again, even if it always meant assuming that MACUSA was on her doorstep, if that was what it took to keep them together, Queenie would do it.  

"Jacob, honey—"

The teapot that Tina had set began to boil, steaming shooting out of it. 

"Hold that thought—" Jacob hurried into the kitchen, Queenie following him inside, and Jacob took the kettle off the stove, holding it gently as if it were a newborn baby, and turning the stove off. He added the teabags, poured the hot water into the ceramic mugs, and handed a cup to Queenie. 

"You were saying?" Jacob asked, picking up his own cup and walking over to the couch, sinking into the fluffy cushions, where Queenie joined him. 

Queenie sighed. The warm tea and the cushy couch were doing nothing to improve her bleak mood. "It's just that... Teen did have a point today. We had a close call. I—maybe I shouldn't have brought you here, maybe it was too dangerous—"

"Hey, nothing could be more dangerous than Europe," Jacob said, and Queenie winced as his thoughts turned to the gruesome battles he had fought in during the war. Jacob noticed this and quickly did his best to start mentally reciting his grandma's paczki recipe. "Eh, sorry about that. They ain't joking when they say war is hell. But Queen—my point is that even when things are bad, they'll never be as bad as that. Nothing is as bad as war, ever." 

Queenie loved that he was trying to be positive, and she might have bought his speech if if she didn't detect a worried buzz at the back of his head—small and tiny as a bumblebee, but just as persistent. She raised her eyebrows at him. 

"You're worried too," she prompted, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Can't hide nothing from you, can I, babe?" Jacob asked. "I'm not worried about myself—what I worry about is what happens if you get caught. You can't spend your life in jail because of me, Queenie."

Here it came again—everyone acting like going to jail was the worst thing that could happen to her. Why did none of them—Jacob, Tina—understand that worse than going to prison, was the idea of a life where she hadn't followed her heart? At least if she spent decades in jail for her crime, she would know that she had did what she could to have a better life—that was  _ worth _ going to prison for. 

There were things, people, worth risking everything you had for, and Jacob was on that list of people every time. 

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Queenie said, jaw squared in determination. She sat her tea down on the coffee table.. "It means a lot to me that everyone wants to protect me, but—I need to live life on my terms, sweetheart, or what is it all for? Work, sleep, repeat—what does any of it matter if you're not trying to be happy?"

Jacob's mind was such a swirl of conflicting emotions, Queenie couldn't get a clear read of his thoughts. It was a relief when he spoke. "I agree that life is too short, Queenie—it's why I'm still here. After the war—you don't watch your buddies die and throw away a chance to be happy." He took a sip of tea. "But we can try and be happy and still be careful. If we want to be sure you don't go to prison, we'll have to be more cautious in the future." He closed his eyes. "This is the only time we can go to an event like this. We can't take a risk like this again. I won't let you." 

Boundaries, she supposed, were better than a breakup; he wasn't wrong, either. Today  _ had _ been close. Queenie took another sip of her tea. "We should be fine for the rest of the trip," she said. "We just keep our heads down, and try not to talk to anyone. Nobody cares about anyone other than people they're with, crowds this big." Queenie glanced at the door. "I don't know about you, honey, but I don't want to be here if Teen gets back and realizes we haven't called off the relationship. Want to get out of here?"

The cookies buzzed.  "Yeah—hang on." 

Jacob got the cookies out of the oven and Queenie continued speaking as he laid the tray on the stove and put away the oven mit he'd been using. "I was thinking we could set up our tent away from the crowd—somewhere there'll be less people." One way to avoid a headache—but what to do about the actual match? The idea of having to be surrounded by the thoughts of loud, screaming strangers made her head starting ringing again just thinking about it. 

"I was thinking the same thing," Jacob said, pulling out a cookie jar from Tina's cabinets while they waited for the cookies to cool. 

"Those look delicious," Queenie said, suddenly hungry. Her stomach growled as the smell of fresh cookies wafted her way. And Merlin, was Jacob a good cook. "Think Teenie will notice if I nab a couple for the road?"

Jacob laughed. "You know your sister—she's so work-obsessed I doubt she'll miss them."

They packed away the cookies, leaving plenty for Tina in the cookie jar, grabbed their suitcases, and left Tina's tent. They settled on a spot secluded away from the crowded campsite. It would mean a walk if they ever needed to buy anything, but the lack of headaches was worth it. 

"Since we can't take any risks," Jacob said, "I think we should build it from scratch." 

Queenie moaned. "Aw, honey, but I could have it up in under five minutes with magic!" Queenie had spread out most of the poles and pegs, as well as the covering and now stared at it all blankly. Merlin, how did Jacob manage without magic? Just staring at all those poles made her perfectly styled hair stand slightly on end. Could she even do this? Still, she forced herself to stand a bit straighter—Jacob was right. They couldn't risk using magic. If it alerted MACUSA, they were toast. 

"Don't look so nervous," Jacob said, who had noticed the bewildered look on Queenie's face as she stared at what would eventually be their living space for the next couple of days. "It's no big deal, Queenie." Jacob walked over to the poles without hesitating and instantly started sorting them into piles. 

Queenie smoothed the knee-length pink dress she wore, kicked off her white high heels and marched over to Jacob. As they worked, Queenie still felt clueless, but Jacob was a good teacher, and fairly patient. Soon they had the whole thing put together, and stood admiring their handiwork. Queenie put her heels back on, enjoying the height difference this gave her over Jacob. 

"We did it," Queenie said, surprised at how proud she felt of this. 

"I told you it wasn't that hard," Jacob said shrugging.  _ You wizards think everything is easier with magic.  _

"Aw," Queenie crossed her arms. Queenie's scoff was half a joke, but she still hadn't forgotten how Jacob had managed to break down that door at MACUSA with a tough kick after several of her spells had failed. It still stung!

"Hey, no need to look so offended," Jacob said. He chuckled. "I don't know about you, sweetheart, but this is a long day and I'm tired. Let’s get ready to turn in for the night.” He gave her a loving clap on the shoulder.

This was a long day and one that she was eager to end already. Around them, the sun began to set, brightening the desert in hues of orange and red. It was almost as if the world was ushering them to bed, reminding them that although today had been hard, tomorrow would be a fresh chance to try again. 

Queenie followed Jacob inside, proud of her handiwork. She, like Tina, had cheated by magicking the inside before they left—but in her defense, no one would notice unless they looked inside, and how were they supposed to survive several days without a kitchen? Neither she, nor Jacob, could live on the cheap food vendors would be selling. It just wouldn’t be  _ right _ . 

She grabbed their bags, walking towards their beds on the right side of the tent, wishing she could just magic them over. The handles of the heavy suitcases dug into her hands and her muscles were sore from putting up the tent. Her teeth gritted in annoyance. Urgh, this resolution not to use magic was going to be rough! It already felt like an itch she couldn’t scratch. 

Queenie plopped her suitcase on the bed and began taking out her dresses and sorting them into piles to put into the dresser the back of the tent. Next to her, Jacob was unpacking his case as well. As she unpacked, her mind drifted, thinking back to the day’s events, including her fear when she’d been convinced the ticketor was going to arrest them. And Tina…

_ “... The longer it goes on, the more it’s going to hurt when you realize it can’t go anywhere. If you two truly care about each other—just consider it.”  _

Her heart twisted at the thought. Keep Jacob and spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder. Lose Jacob and lose the greatest happiness she’d ever had. Sneaking around wasn’t a risk she minded—

And yet…

They couldn’t get married. MACUSA would ask questions if she vanished altogether from Wizarding society and she couldn’t bring Jacob into her world. Would their whole life be sneaking out, waiting for the next moment they could see each other, hoping that wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other? 

They couldn’t move to England, either. Jacob had his business. She refused to start any version of their life together in a way that would have him resenting her. The bakery was his dream. 

Oh, and what would happen if she got pregnant? She lowered the stocking she was holding, frowning. 

“You’re quiet,” Jacob said. “You still upset about Tina?” He glanced at Queenie as he finished refolding his trousers and put them in a drawer. 

“I can’t stop worrying about our future, that’s all,” Queenie said, lapsing back into silence. Surely they couldn’t do this forever—but she couldn’t allow herself to give up Jacob. Maybe it was selfish to keep both of them from moving on with someone they could actually have a future with. She didn’t care. “What are we going to do, honey?”

There it was, the fear voiced out loud. She didn’t regret going back to Jacob’s bakery and rekindling things with him, having the chance to get to know him better. Now, though, things were harder, their feelings were stronger. Tina was right, the longer it went on, the harder it would be to walk away from each other. It wasn’t like she was afraid of going to prison, like Tina and Jacob were afraid would happen to her. What bothered her was her and Jacob never being  _ normal _ . 

“What if we can’t find a way to make things work?” Queenie asked, voice squeaky. 

Bed called, and she desperately wanted to answer it, wanted to let this day fade away into nothing but a bad dream. She buried her head in her hands. She couldn’t lose Jacob. _ She couldn’t.  _ Queenie’s voice broke, her chest shaking with sobs. She felt Jacob behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey, I love you and I want to be with you,” Jacob said.  “I don’t mind our relationship taking more work than most.”

Queenie’s eyes burned as she sought repose from Jacob’s touch, eager to cuddle. She loved how safe she felt around him. “Hey, I don’t want us to resent each other later,” Queenie sniffed. “What about years from now? What if we want marriage, kids?”

Jacob was undeterred. How did he have no doubts? “Hey, an element of adventure will keep things exciting,” Jacob said. He rubbed Queenie’s shoulders, which felt heavenly. “I don’t need marriage, or kids. Just you, Queenie. I never thought I’d find a gal like you, you know.” 

She’d certainly never met anyone like Jacob. Tina would never understand it. Queenie didn’t want to wed some random wizard. It wasn’t about wanting to be  _ married _ . She wanted to marry  _ Jacob _ , specifically. 

While it was very romantic Jacob saying they didn’t need marriage or children—was it was wrong she  _ wanted _ those things? Her face narrowed in thought. She loved taking care of people, helping people. Having children would be wonderful, and Jacob would be an amazing father. Oh, and he would  _ love _ having children that were wizards. 

“But how are we going to make things work out?” Queenie said, turning her attention to more critical problems. “Today was just so close—” 

“We already agreed we can’t take risks like this again,” Jacob said, as he cradled her close. “We’ll just make sure we hang out in my world. You’ve been pestering me for weeks about wanting to see a movie, right? There’s that one coming out this fall, where everyone is talking, and everything. We can go and see that.”

Queenie rubbed at her puffy eyes. A small giggle escaped her lips. She  _ had _ been wanting Jacob to take her to see a movie. It was a fascinating idea—almost like moving photos wizards had, but stretching on for two hours to tell a whole story! Amazing! Why didn’t wizards have anything like that? 

“See?” Jacob said, encouraged that Queenie was smiling. “You know you want to, baby.” 

“I do,” she agreed. Her mood  _ had _ improved slightly. She linked her hands with Jacob and smiled up at him, breaking the hug off now that she felt better. It didn’t solve their problems, but she was feeling better. For now.

But was it enough for the rest of their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an update for you guys! <3 Hope the wait wasn't _too_ long. The story probably has about one chapter left, unless I've _really_ miscalculated, lol. 
> 
> Other stories I am working on include two one-shots. I'm five chapters into a new multi-chapter, which I'm hoping next year will start on an update schedule of one chapter every two weeks. Those will make an appearance here one they've all been finished and beta'd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the last and final update to this fic.

Queenie had trouble relaxing during the days leading up to the match, unable to forget the near miss with security when they had arrived. When doing things like getting them water or going out to watch a fireworks display with Jacob, she was incredibly jumpy, especially when they were approached by strangers. It was therefore, a relief when the day of the match came.

She and Jacob packed homemade cinnamons sticks and a blanket and left the tent, heading towards the path where the stadium was in the distance. Before they left, however, Jacob grabbed Queenie's hand.

"Hey," he said. "I know you've been a bit sad since our run-in with Tina, you know I don't want to be with anyone but you, no matter how challenging it gets, right, babe?"

She gave him a strained smile. The words did nothing to calm the storm of anxiety that had been swelling in her heart since they'd nearly been caught, but she appreciated that Jacob had noticed nonetheless. it wasn't _his_ fault, after all, that she tired of sneaking around or that she worried they'd never be able to be a normal couple doing ordinary things without living in fear.

She didn't want Jacob to worry, so she reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "I know, baby." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

He pecked her on the cheek.

"If you need to talk at all, I'm here," he told her.

Fortunately, Queenie's nerves began to decrease a little as they reached the stadium. Most people were too preoccupied to notice a no-maj among them--a lot of wizards were mercifully drunk or busy with their own families, which often included mischievous or crying children.

At any rate, rejoining the crowd was bringing on the beginings of another throbbing headache and she paused at the edge of the dirt path they were trudging up on their way to the now very close stadium, gripping her head.

 _"Argh,"_ Queenie moaned, massaging her head. So many thoughts, all _so_ loud. "Not now."

"What can I do, Queenie?" Jacob asked, eager to help.

The thing was, she didn't know what Jacob could do, although he was very sweet to offer to help. (Though when was Jacob not sweet? It was why Queenie loved him.) She wasn't even sure how she could sit through a whole scream filled with loud thoughts. If she didn’t have an answer, she didn’t know how he could.

 _You'll just have to deal with it,_ she told herself, firmly. _Jacob wanted to come here and you can't just let him down_.

So she forced her hands away from her aching head and straightened herself up. Even though her hands now rested at her side, they still twitched from time to time, wanting to massage her temples.

"No, honey, let's go," she said. Jacob, Queenie knew, thought her smile made her look as though she had a toothache, but he also believed there was nothing he could do if Queenie wouldn't let her help him, so off they went again. Queenie drew herself to her full height, forcing herself to keep moving forward. _For Jacob_.

The stadium had a good deal of flights of stairs to get to the very-high up seats and they must have climbed about twenty flights before Jacob motioned for her to stop outside a small cheap-looking restaurant she knew just from a glance Jacob wouldn't be caught dead eating at. She stopped, confused.

"Eh, why are we stopping here, sweetheart?" Certainly not for a snack. He smirked as though he were the one that could read minds.

"There's hardly anyone there, thats why!" Jacob said, grinning. 'We could watch the match here instead of in our seats--you won't have to deal with the crowds, it works out for everyone."

Queenie was impressed with Jacob's thoughtfulness and kissed him on the cheek. "Sweetheart, that’s genius!"

They sat down at a booth in front of a large open window. The person at the register a few feet away glared at them.

"If you want to sit here, you got to order something!"

Both Jacob and Queenie scowled.

 _The coffee will probably taste like someone poisoned it,_ Jacob thought.

Queenie almost burst out laughing.

Jacob caught on to Queenie's smile, and was clearly encouraged to see her looking happy again. He grinned at her.

'Well, I'm just saying, dear, that everything here is cheap for a reason!” Jacob said, whispering so the man at the register wouldn’t hear. A dreamy smile appeared on Queenie’s face. He was so cute ranting about food like this. “Look at em' behind the counter, they're getting most of their food from a freezer instead of cooking it from scratch!'

Queenie at this point was giggling, but she motioned for Jacob to stay where he was while she went to deal with the grumpy cashier.

"Can we have two cups of coffee, please?"

The cashier grunted in reply and soon Queenie had two hot cups of something that smelled like some of the fouler ingredients in her Potions class at Ilvermorny. She walked back over to Jacob, nose wrinkled and whispered in a low voice so the cashier couldn't hear.

"I'll just Vanish this when Grumpy ain't looking." They both burst into giggles. Queenie cast a glance at the stadium and saw that advertisements had filled what would later be the scoreboard, which for now had "Cincinnati: 0. Houston: 0" at the bottom underneath the ads. Then--

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Brandon Jackson and I have the honor of welcoming you to the National Quodpot Cup! Our two teams competing today are Cincinnati and Houston if you could give them both a big round of applause."

Queenie and Jacob both applauded as twenty-two players zoomed out into the field. Queenie was glad to see that Jacob had read the book she had bought him around the sport three weeks ago. He seemed to remember all of the basic rules that were covered in the book: Eleven players, with one objective: To get the exploding ball, the Quod, into the other team’s basket at the end of the arena before it exploded. If it exploded while in a player's possession, they would have to leave the field. In each basket, was a "Quod solution" that would stop the ball from exploding.

The players from Cincinnati, in black and orange, pumped their fists into the air as their names were announced. Since neither of those teams were New York, Queenie didn’t have a clear favorite to win.

"I'm trying to remember some of the finer details," Queenie said to Jacob as the players from Houston's names were announced. Houston wore yellow and black robes and were pumping their fists into the air. "I think there are over 700 accidents reported related to Quodpot injuries, but I don't think anyone's died yet, so--" She broke off, biting her lip as the players all formed a circle and the Quod was released into the air.

"And it's Hayes from Houston in possession," the announcer stated. To start with, Queenie had no clue who Hayes was. There was so many players flying in the arena above the green turf, she doubted she’d be able to keep track of many until a few had left the field. She squinted, looking for a player with the Quod, which ended up being a short blond man, a red haired stocky woman flying beside him. A brown haired man flew stealthily behind them both, face eager-- "Hayes passes to teammate Evanston--” The red haired woman, Queenie remembered ”--and intercepted by Shields of Cincinnati!"

Shields, the brown haired man who had been stalking to the two players from Houston, made it about halfway down the field and then there was a large explosion--Shields was nearly blasted from his broom, hanging on by the tip of his hands and then--

"And Shields was holding the Quod when it exploded. That's ten players left for Cincinnati and no points for either team."

Shields flew off the field, head low, hair sieged, and chest shaking with what Queenie assumed were sobs. Queenie couldn't read his mind from where she and Jacob sat, but she didn't need to: It would be devastating to make it this far in a championship match, only to be the first player evicted from the game. He hadn't even gotten to score.

A new Quod was throw to Evanston and the game was back on. Brown, a man so tall he had a broom that was several itches bigger than everyone else’s, from Cincinnati intercepted and--

"Brown tosses to Foster of Cincinnati--Brown to Foster to teammate Blackenship!--BLACKENSHIP SCORES."

There was a huge roar from the Cincinnati end and Jacob and Queenie clapped politely.

"Feel a bit sorry for Shields getting out so early--" But Jacob didn't have time to finish his comment because the match was back on.

Since Cincinnati had scored, the ball was tossed back to Blackenship, a woman with her hair cut close to her scalp and a competitive grin on her face, who tossed it to teammate Falk, who was dark and muscley. Falk tossed the Quod to Brown who tossed it to teammate Belmont, who was small and blond.

That was when things got sticky. Hayes and Perry, from Houston, both flew over to Belmont and began to attempt to wrestle the ball from her grip. Belmont held tight and then another explosion rippled through the air--

"And since all three of them held the Quod when it exploded, Hayes, Perry, and Belmont are all out of the match!" The announcer said as the three players left the field and the referee went to get a new Quod. The next team to get the Quod was decided by a coin toss since they players had been technically in possession when it exploded. It went to Houston. Evanston, now in possession, went for the Cincinnati goal, guarded by a large man named Miller.

A Cincinnati player flew into Evanston's path--

"Aaaaaand Innes is attempting to block! Evanston is trying to get around her, but it's no good--Innes seems to be whenever Evantson is--"

"Queenie, do you think Innes is trying to get Evanston out?" Jacob suggested.

Queenie was starting to suspect that Jacob was right. Evanston looked frustrated at being tailed, jaw set, teeth gritted. Sure enough, Jacob was right, when the ball exploded after another few minutes of this exchange.

"And Evanston is out! The ball is going to go to Wang of Houston. Wang tosses to Smith of Houston and then to Santiago of Houston--Santiago is at the goal--Keeper Miller is looking vigilant--but SANTIAGO SCORES."

Houston roared. Queenie was very glad that Jacob had had the idea for them to sit in the empty restaurant--Queenie didn't want to think about how loud the thoughts of Houston fans would be right now.

The ball was out in the field again, this time with Jones from Houston in possession.

“Jones is heading towards the Cincinnati goal post--blocked by Foster--Foster has wretched the ball away from Jones, but Jones isn’t giving up, she’s blocking Foster! Foster and Jones now both have the ball in their possession, they’re both trying to get a hold of it, but Foster isn’t letting going--”

There was a loud BANG. Queenie could no longer see the Quod and both Foster and Jones were heavily sienged.

“AAAAND Foster and Jones are out!--” said the announcer. “That’s four players out for Houston and three for Cincinnati with a score of 1-1. It’s anyone’s game!”

Once again a new Quod was put back into possession, with De Vito of Houston currently the one with the ball. He dodged skillfully past Brown, Blackenship, and McAllister of Cincinnati, teeth gritted as he approached Keeper Miller. He flung the Quod towards the pot, eyes narrowed with hope and determination. Miller made an excellent save, but was too slow in getting to ball to one of his Cincinnati teammates and the ball blew up in his face.

There was a grown from the Cincinnati faces, who were moaning and hissing. Jacob looked concerned.

“Wait, so if Miller is out, does that mean Cincinnati ain’t got a Keeper?” Jacob asked, looking concerned but also intrigued--things had just gotten a thousand times more interesting.

Queenie thought back to the few matches she had attended at Ilvermorny.

“Technically yes, but with the large number of players on each team, another Cincinnati player who has practice playing Keeper might step in.”

Sure enough, Cincinnati was seen conferring with their couch and the ref before the announcer began to speak again.

“And I’ve been told, folks, that Jose Alonso will be filling in for Miller,” the announcer said as Alonso flew over to the goal. “Alonso played Keeper for two years for New York before he was traded to Cincinnati--it should be a pleasure to watch him stand in for Miller!”

The match, indeed, began to heat up. De Vito, Wang, Smith and West all of Houston were knocked out of the match, along with Innes and Ezra of Cincinnati, with a score of 4-3 favoring Cincinnati. Thing did not look good for Houston, with Brown, Blackenship, McAllister, and Ronsenberg of Cincinnati outnumbering Santiago and Lance on the field.

Brown and Blackenship blocked Lance and Santiago’s way forward with McAllister blocking their way back. They were trapped. Queenie knew enough about the sport to know what they were trying to do: The game ended when only one player was left. If either Lance or Santiago were knocked out, Cincinnati would win. Finally, Lance did something Cincinnati wasn’t expecting: They ducked underneath the players from behind, breaking free the circle they were seemingly trapped in, flying underneath Brown and Blackenship, who looked stunned as Lance pelted for Cincinnati’s goal.

Brown, Blackenship, and McAllister quickly regained their wits and chased after Lance, who kept glancing over hrt shoulder, nervous of pursuit, a trickle of sweat going down her tanned forehead. She almost reached the goalpost, when the ball exploded in her arms, knocking her out and made Cincinnati the winner. There was a groan from the Houston side, who moaned. Queenie found herself groaning too. Lance had made her way out of a tight corner, if only she could have scored!

“That was too bad!” Queenie said, frowning. “Lance was just to the other end of the field, honey, if only she’d been a bit faster…”

Queenie’s voice trailed off, if only because she had just realized something--that had been _fun_ , something that she hadn’t had a lot of the past few days, she’d been so worried and preoccupied with getting caught.

She glanced at Jacob, who had a warm smile on his face too. Despite the risk, despite the trouble, this had been worth the risk. _Jacob_ was worth the risk.

She walked over and hugged Jacob, who hugged her tightly back.

Maybe they _did_ need to be careful, but for now, this moment with the one she loved, was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 🙂 I have no real excuse as to why this took so long to update. I _could_ say, and have a valid point, that my beta's cat died in late December, and that she had an important interview in this month. 
> 
> _But_ it really has nothing to do with my beta and everything to do with the fact that it probably should have just been a one-shot. 😅 
> 
> I also feel like in the two months since updating this, that I've improved as a writer, and I feel like if I could go back, I'd probably rewrite chucks of this story, so I think that's also a factor in why I took so long to update. It feels like something I wrote when I was a lesser writer, if that makes sense. 
> 
> And as a last note, _why_ did JKR have to make each team have eleven players? I had to make a chart while writing this chapter just to keep up with who was still in the match and who had been evicted. 😂  
> I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this story!


End file.
